


Maybe We Shouldn't Let This Moment Pass Us By

by silver_wolf1249



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, kind of, these two are just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wolf1249/pseuds/silver_wolf1249
Summary: Yuuri was born with four strings, and by the time he was twenty-four he had six strings and had met four of them. At his debut in the Grand Prix Finals he feels the pull of his fifth and second to last destined one just as he starts to skate his short program. He has to choose between a chance of winning the Grand Prix Finals while never being able to see one of his destined ones forever, or being kicked out of the GPF, but finding one of his destined ones. What will be his final decision?





	1. Getting Off the Ice (No, Not Like That)

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard a song called 'Lucky' by Action Item and I thought of this because I had recently read a couple red string au's and somehow thought of this. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :) Plus, since I have no beta, if you see a mistake anywhere, feel free to tell me.

Yuuri knew all his life that the four strings he was born with on his fingers each led to a person that he would cherish forever, and they would love him back, each in their own way. His mother had told him that his strings would all be white until he met one of his destined ones, and then the strings would change into the color that would define what they were destined to be. Yellow for platonic soulmate, silver for those similar to siblings but not blood related, deep blue for teachers and students, and red for romantic soulmates. He wouldn’t have strings connecting him to his parents and Mari because they were already connected by blood. Both his mother and father both told him that if he ever felt a pull on one of his strings he should follow it no matter what, because if he didn’t, then the string would disappear, and he’d never have another chance of ever finding them. Yuuri was so scared that one day he would miss the tug, so whenever possible he would look at the strings wrapped around his fingers to make sure that they weren’t trying to lead him somewhere. 

 

When Yuuri was four he gained another snow white string on his right thumb. When he asked his mother, she explained that it meant that one of his destined ones had just been born. Yuuri was happy to have another person he was destined to meet in life, and he would try to imagine what they would look like and how he would meet them.

 

Only a year later, Yuuri met his first destined one. His mother had decided to take him shopping so he wouldn't be at home alone since his father was visiting family and Mari was at school. He felt a small tug on his left pinky finger where one of his white strings was neatly tied. He ran in the direction of the string, ignoring his mother’s worried exclamations. He ran into a building where his string was tugging at him, and he saw a woman with long, chestnut colored hair running in his direction. He looked again at his pinky and followed it to the right index finger of the lady rushing towards him. He raced up to her and reached out to grab her hand. He heard the door open again and what seemed to be his mother asking him what he was doing, running away like that. But Yuuri tuned out everything but him and the person in front of him, in awe of the beautiful deep ocean blue that basked him and the lady in front of him as the string on their fingers was dyed the same exact color surroundin them. “I’m Okukawa Minako,” the lady in front of him spoke with a kind smile on her face, “I guess you’re my destined student, what do you think about ballet?”

 

Yuuri smiled back at his destined teacher and replied, “I’m Katsuki Yuuri! Please take care of me!”

 

Sixteen years had passed, and Yuuri had gained one more string, one that twisted onto his left middle finger when he was nine. He had met three more of his six destined ones since he was five, and the four colored strings on his fingers contrasted with the two white strings on his left index and middle fingers. Other than the blue string Yuuri knew was connected to Minako-sensei, the strings on Yuuri’s right and left pointer fingers were both dyed a comforting, earthy brown mixed with a little silver farther down. They were Yuuko and Takeshi respectively, and Yuuri was grateful for their presence. Brown was a special kind of variation of the platonic and sibling destined ones. They were a bit of both, yet never fully either of them. Yuuri was Takeshi’s and Yuuko’s silver, and he was happy that they treated him as they would a real sibling as the couple were both single children. The string on his right thumb was dyed a bright, sunny yellow when he met Phichit not too long ago. Phichit was almost Yuuri’s opposite in terms of personality, outgoing and cheerful, but he was the best friend and platonic soulmate Yuuri could ever want. He couldn’t wait to meet the other two of his destined ones.

 

Two years later, and Yuuri was twenty-three and currently participating in his first Grand Prix Finals. He was extremely nervous, but right before his short skate he received encouraging text messages from Phichit (If “I’ll see you back in Detroit with a new shiny gold medal! (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ” was encouraging that is….Yuuri decided not to dwell on it for too long) and everyone back in Hasetsu had skyped him from his family’s onsen. “Ganbatte, Yuuri! You can do it!” Yuuko and his family had cheered as Takeshi looked at his wife lovingly. Minako-sensei just gave him a couple of reminders for his short skate and to “dance as if you’re the music.” Yuuri wasn’t quite sure what she meant, but agreed that he would. 

 

When it was finally his turn (he had drawn last again...Yuuri still couldn’t decided if he had the worst luck or the best luck) he took off his skate guards and glided to the middle of the ice. The soft notes of a flute fluttered in and Yuuri began to skate. He nearly froze when he felt a tugging sensation on his left hand, where his index finger was. But, it couldn’t be, could it? For the tug to have such terrible timing, Yuuri had to imagining it, right? But when Yuuri had started on his step sequences he checked his left hand, it  _ was  _ being pulled on. ‘ _ Oh no. _ ’ Yuuri thought to himself, a sense of horror growing in his chest,  _ ‘This is not happening right now, not when I’m finally debuting at my first Grand Prix Finals! Do I stop and go find them or keep going and lose the only chance I have at finding them. But then I may as well give up getting a good score! It’s never happened before in a competition, but I don’t think the ISU would allow an exception due to finding a destined one. I don’t want to lose that destined one, I’d probably regret it for the rest of my life. But the Grand Prix! I worked so hard to get here, if I stop now I’ll be letting everyone who has faith in me down! But if I don’t follow the string I’ll let them down too, okaa-san and odou-san both said no matter what situation I’m in, if I feel one of my strings pull, then I should go after them . I’ll still have more chances to come to the Grand Prix Finals, Victor Nikiforov is already twenty-seven and he’s still competing and winning! But my destined one….this’ll be my only chance to find them. I won’t let this moment pass me by!’ _

 

Mind made up, Yuuri stopped skating and ran off the ice, to the surprise of everyone seated in the rink. “Yuuri Katsuki has just skated off the ice!” he could hear the announcer call out, “What on earth is he doing?” but Yuuri shoved the voice away, he had to find his fifth destined one before the tugging stopped or he’d never see them again.

 

He followed the string wrapped around his finger into the section that skaters would wait in before they had to get on the ice, his destined one was a skater then? He looked in the direction his string was pulling him, to the right, in the direction of the kiss and cry. Then Yuuri remembers _who_ just skated before him and he momentarily freezes in his place before he continued to run towards the kiss and cry where _the_ Victor Nikiforov is sitting on the bench at the Kiss & Cry and looking at his hand in shock. He looks up and Yuuri can see piercing blue-green that can make girls (and Yuuri) swoon at the bat of an eye. He looks at his left index finger and slowly traces it back to Victor’s right index finger and feels like he’s in a dream because _the greatest ice skater of all time_ is one of his destined ones. Victor Nikiforov stands up and slowly walks towards him, and Yuuri takes a deep breath before doing the same, disregarding everything else around them because they were destined to be together in some way and Yuuri wanted to find out what it was. They met in the middle and clasped hands, before the darkest, most intense scarlet lit up around them. Yuuri wanted to cry, to laugh, and to faint all at once, but he hadn’t decided which one to do when he feels Victor’s arms wrap around him in a tight embrace.

 

He heard the gasps of surprise, the commentator  _ again  _ as he was probably trying to articulate what just happened. He could even hear what he was pretty sure Victor’s coach sputtering something in Russian as Coach Celestino ran up behind them. Yuuri slowly backed out of the hug, and looked up at Victor. He was sure that his face was completely red but smiling so hard that it  _ hurt _ . “My name is Katsuki Yuuri, but Yuuri or even Yuu-chan is just fine.” he didn’t stop grinning as he introduced himself, “it’s nice to meet you, it’s been a long time coming, though never in my imagination did I ever expect to meet my destined romantic soulmate like this!”

 

“Victor Nikiforov, though I’m pretty sure you already know that.” Victor replied just as happily though his smile had a tinge of sadness in them, “You can call me Vitya or Viten’ka if you’d like. I’m really happy I met you, but I’m also really sorry that the string pulled at such an inopportune moment.”

 

Yuuri smiled back softly at Victor, understanding his concern. “It doesn’t matter.” he replied, “I will still have another chance to qualify for the Grand Prix Finals, but I only had one chance to meet you or I would lose you. I thought about it, and I told myself maybe I shouldn’t let this moment pass by, so here I am.”

 

Victor’s smile brightened, “Then I guess we’re lucky that you still have a chance to compete next year.”

 

Yuuri flushed red again, “Yeah.” he responded before pulling Victor into another hug, estatic to find one of the missing pieces in his life. 

 


	2. I'm Dying on the Inside (But That's Fine Since You're Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Victor's POV of the situation that I wrote because I really wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter! :) Comment below if you see anything that you think I should fix.

Victor was only born with one string, but that changed quite quickly. By the time he was five, three more strings had attached themselves to his fingers. Victor loved the strings wrapped around his fingers, only him and his destined ones would be able to see them. They were a beautiful, pure white that reminded Victor of the ice that he loved to skate on so much despite falling a lot when he first tried. He hoped that all of his destined ones would love the ice as much as he did, no matter which destined one they turned out to be. 

 

When Victor had just turned eight his mother and father gave him a ticket to the Rostelecom Cup in Moscow, and Victor nearly cried in joy. He had started figure skating when he was six and was obsessed with it. He only thought it unfortunate that he could only do some step sequences and tiny singles jumps, unlike the doubles, triples, and quads that those in the at the Rostelecom Cup would be performing. They flew to Moscow a few days before the Cup since Victor had never been in Moscow before, so his parents decided to also give him a tour of the city before they watched the Rostelecom Cup. After they take him all over the city, they head back to the hotel, passing by the stadium that the Cup would be taking place in a few days. Victor was so exhausted from the sightseeing that he nearly missed the tug on his fingers, but felt it he did. He threw off his exhaustion and ran towards the direction of the string, only stopping to yell that he was following a string to his parents. He followed the string inside the stadium and went through several hallways, before nearly running into a door. He opened the door and felt the chill that surrounded an ice rink. He walked in to see several skaters on the ice practicing routines with their coaches on the side lines. Victor observes his string and his eyes follow it to the direction of an old man at the sidelines, his arms waving about as he yelled at what Victor was relatively sure the old man’s student.  _ ‘He probably didn’t notice the pull since his arms are moving around so much _ .’ Victor guessed, since the man didn’t look like he was in any hurry to stop shouting. He quickly walked up to the man, although warily, why did his destined one have to look so….angry? “Excuse me?” Victor questioned softly, even tapping the man a few times to get his attention.

 

“What are you doing here kid? The rinks reserved for skaters who are competing in the Rostelecom Cup only.” the man responded gruffly, lowering his arms as he faced him.

 

Victor said nothing, only quickly reaching out his hand to grab the old man’s, because the string on his right index finger led to the man’s left middle finger. Even if the man didn’t notice the pull, he was definitely going to see the light that Victor had heard so much about that would surround the destined pair when they held hands for the first time. Everything within two feet of Victor and the old man turned blue like the ocean. Everyone in the rink stopped what they were doing and stare at the two in shock, and Victor’s not sure who’s more surprised, the audience around them or the man he was holding hands with, his eyes wide and mouth gaping so much that Victor was surprised the man didn’t break his jaw already. “Hi mister!” Victor smiled cheerfully, “I’m Victor Nikiforov, and I love to skate!”

 

They stood like that for several moments as the man seemed to get his bearings. “W-Well that’s good,” the man huffs out, “I am Yakov Feltsman, and I am a coach for figure skaters in St. Petersburg and I’ve trained many gold-medal winners. If you are destined to be my student then you will be the most successful figure skater I’ve ever trained, understood?” 

 

Victor smirked unabashedly at the stern coach, “I promise I’ll be the best student you’ve ever had, I’ll surprise the whole world!”

 

Then Yakov proceeded to yell at Victor for being so pretentious when he’s so young until his parents had run in after him and apologized for his behavior when he was trying to coach someone and that they would be in touch since they were here to watch the Rostelecom Cup. As Victor was being dragged away by his parents he turned around. He smiled angelically as he waved at the other skater and coaches before turning back around to follow his parents back to the hotel. Right after the Rostelecom Cup ended (with Yakov’s student winning gold and going to the Grand Prix Finals) Yakov told Victor’s parents that when the skating season ended he’d come get Victor and bring him to start training in St. Petersburg. His parents agreed happily and they exchanged contact information. Only a few months later Victor was in St. Petersburg, excited to have a chance to skate competitively. 

 

Another string ties onto his left pinky when he turns nine. When he’s twelve a string wraps around his right middle finger. Victor has a fun time finding his destined ones. He finds his left pointer finger and platonic soulmate in a boy named Christophe Giacometti when he wins his first gold at his second Junior Worlds. He finds his non-blood related siblings when he meets Georgi Popovitch, his right thumb, Mila Babicheva, his left pinky, and eventually also Yuri Plisetsky, his right middle finger. Victor likes to look at his strings still, admiring their colors and their meaning. He loves the fact that all of the destined ones he’s met so far all live off the ice just like him, whether they are a skater or a coach, and can’t wait to meet his last white string. 

 

Eighteen years had passed by since he met his first destined one, and the words that he had declared to some of the world’s most prestigious ice skaters and their coaches at the time has been repeated many times over, always ending with the agreement that he had indeed kept his promise to be the best, to surprise the whole world with his skill. But Victor grew tired of the gold medals he wins which seem to hang heavier on his chest each time, tired of all the sponsors he’s had to talk to, tired of going to so many competitions with rarely any time to take care of Makkachin properly, tired of all his fans even. It was too much and too little all at once, and Victor had put on so many facades, to his fans, to his sponsors, even to his destined ones, that he just wanted it all to stop. He had just completed his short skate for the Grand Prix Finals and headed over to the Kiss & Cry to meet Yakov, who of course spoke incessantly about his mistakes and how they would have to fix them. All Victor wanted to do was to go back to his apartment in St. Petersburg and lie on his bed with Makkachin. Instead, he smiled and waved for the cameras, and prepared himself to answer questions, some of which might not be related at all to his short skate he sighs to himself mentally. He gets his score, in which he broke his personal best again and set another world record of course, and then microphones shove into his face, reporters calling out questions all at once, joy. He’s in maybe a minute of questions (and slowly dying on the inside) before he feels it. A tug on his left index finger. ‘ _ Now _ ?’ Victor wonders, surprised, ‘ _ Would it be terrible decorum to just stand and try to find them? I mean, it’s one of my destined ones, surely they would understand, right? _ ’

 

As Victor debated with himself if he should just leave to find his destined one, he sees the skater on the ice abruptly stop his short program and head off the ice.  _ ‘Katsuki Yuuri _ ’ he briefly notes when he checks who’s skating on the screen. Katsuki Yuuri looks like he’s torn between something, but determined, almost the opposite of his calm and cheerful piece still playing in the background. Victor briefly wonders if anything's wrong before looking at his string again. He looks at his hand, where the string is still tugging on his hand. Victor quickly makes up his mind,  _ ‘To hell with my image as a skater and the media, I have a destined one to find!’ _

 

He looks up and sees Katsuki Yuuri run in his direction before stopping, looking straight at him. ‘ _ Could it be? _ ’ he wonders in disbelief as he checks his string just in case, yup, it lead right to Katsuki Yuuri left index finger. He stood up, ignoring the media and Yakov asking him what he is doing. He starts walking towards his destined one in long, measured strides. Yuuri seemed to take a short breather before walking towards him. Then, they meet in the middle, and Victor grabs a hold of Yuuri’s hand. Victor thinks that the scarlet that surrounds them in a five foot radius is one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen, along with Yuuri’s soft brown eyes that are flecked with black. Victor pulled Yuuri into a tight hug because  _ he finally found his romantic fucking soulmate _ . Nothing else in the world mattered to him right now because he had found him, and maybe, just maybe, he would help him out of the slump he was in? Victor basked in the moment, and for the first time in years, he felt joy off the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if no one noticed, the placement of the strings is a sometimes important, can you guess which ones and why? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! :) Hope you liked it, and I hope there was at least a little fluff, I can't really tell honestly. Also if you think I should make this into a mini-series, tell me, because I do have some ideas to continue this but I'm not really sure if I should.


End file.
